Once Upon a Time The End
by RossUnmotivated
Summary: I literally stayed up ALL NIGHT writing this. I make good decisions, clearly. It's about a little girl who travels through the afterlife to get her mother back.
Most would say that Marcelle was lucky to be alive.

Marcelle wasn't like most.

She remembered trying to get her mom's attention from her side of the car.

"Marcy, hon, I'm driving," said Mom. She tried to set down her cup in the cup holder, but missed and spilled her coffee onto the passenger's side.

"AH! Mommy, that burns!" Marcelle jumped up (as much as she could jump as she was buckled in).

"Sorry hon, but I told you that I was busy."

She shook her head. "Why can't I go to school like big sis? And don't tell me that I'm too little."

Mom sighed and looked over at her with a wry smile. "Because the other kids would be jealous of how smart you are."

"Hmph! Serves them right." Marcy crossed her arms and puffed her chest out proudly. "I am all grown up and I want to learn, but the other kids are stopping me."

"Oh, well. You shouldn't be mad at them, they don't know any better." She ruffled Marcy's hair to calm her down.

But as her hand drew back a white blur sped into Marcelle's peripheral vision.

"Mommy!"

"MARCY!"

Darkness.

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP…"

Marcy's senses came back one by one. First, sound. The insistent "BEEPBEEPBEEP"ing from somewhere to her left and the sound of shoes clattering against the tile floors. Next came the sensation of the pillow against her neck and the thin blanket that she was tangled in. Lastly was sight. As she opened her eyes, the grey outline of an adult slowly started to come into focus.

"M-Mommy…?"

"Hey, kiddo." It was Avery. She had been crying.

"Big sis? Where...am I?"

"Um…" She sighed, rubbing her eyes and collecting her thoughts. "You and mommy got hurt, kiddo. A truck was going too fast down the road and…"

Avery broke down in tears.

"I'm okay, Avery! Mommy saved me! ...Where is she? She must miss my hugs." Marcy sat up and looked around the room. There was a nice open window and a TV that played softly to itself, but no sign of Mom.

"Is she resting in another room?"

No response.

"When can she visit?"

Nothing.

"...Avery?"

"She's...not… going to visit."

"...Wh-why not? If she's tired, I'll wait."

"She's not visiting... ever."

"I'll go visit her!" Tears streamed down their faces. "Where is she?"

"Marcy! Mom isn't here, and she's not coming back. Please, don't make this more difficult than this has to be-"

"You're… YOU'RE LYING! YOU JUST WANT TO KEEP HER FROM ME! YOU NEVER WANTED TO SHARE HER! JUST TELL ME!" Marcelle was hysterical. "MOMMY! MOMMY! ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

The nurses ran in and held her back from getting out of bed. Eventually, they had to sedate her to put her to sleep.

"How cruel. To leave such a young kid without a mother is a crime," commented one of the nurses as Marcelle lost consciousness.

Night gripped the world in pale blue moonlight that streamed through the window and crawled along the white walls of the hospital. Marcy sat up and took a deep breath.

"Does mommy not like us anymore? I can be better, I promise!" More tears trailed down her round cheeks.

A quiet, sad voice floated out towards Marcy's ears.

"Oh, it doesn't matter at this point," it sighed.

"Huh? Who's there?" She wiped her eyes, looked around and saw no one.

"Don't you know?"

"No, sir."

"Aww. I was hoping that you would. By now, I've forgotten."

"How could you forget who you are? Did you hit your head really hard?"

"Perhaps I have! But I don't think I'd remember it. I've been sitting here for a long time. People come and go, but never say anything to me."

"You are very hard to see, mister."

"Am I? That would make sense!"

"Um, sir? What did you mean 'it doesn't matter'?"

"Well, such news is...upsetting. But you are very smart, you'll find a way, so I will tell you. Death came and took your mother. He took her to his evil lair underground with the rest of his prisoners."

"But why? Mommy did nothing wrong! I was the one who was bothering her…"

"Death is a cold, unhappy individual. He takes from others because he has nothing for himself. He's greedy and filled with envy."

"What a meanie! No one can take my mommy from me, where is he hiding?"

"He doesn't hide. He prances around, flaunting his power. He may be vain and envious, but he's clever. If you want to get your mother back, you'll have to be careful."

"Daddy always said that I was a sneaky sneak! I'm a stealthy hero." Marcelle slipped out of bed and looked determined. "I'm coming to save you, mommy, don't worry."


End file.
